sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorine Ito
Lorine Ito 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Corsica and Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. '''Bio Corsica Name (Age): '''Lorine Ito (72) '''Current Residence: '''Gresham, OR '''Occupation: World Traveller Tribe Designation: '''Older (Anzianu) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''There Are None! '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''A spaceship, a cotton candy machine, and a case of adult sex toys to mindfuck my fellow castaways! Hehehehe! '''Thoughts on Your Age Group: '''Old people honestly suck. I can't believe I'm already in my 70s, but I move like I'm in my 50s and talk like I'm in my 20s so it's not as terrible. I just love fun and going crazy and doing weird and hilarious things, and a lot of older people despise fun it seems, so I can't say I adore any of them besides Ellen of course! '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''I'll use my witchcraft and my magical pansexual prowess to outwit all these bastards. They're playing checkers, I'm playing 4-D chess! Haha! But in the only serious note of this whole interview, let me just say I'm here for the adventure more than anything, there's no way an old fart like me who's probably insane is gonna win! ''Honduras'' 'Name (Age): '''Lorine Ito (73) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Corsica, 12th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Surprising the whole cast and crew by actually being loved by the world. They all thought I would be hated when I was out there, some of them have even told me so, but apparently the editors saw how stellar I could be and made me a fan favorite. Whippee! A lot of them did like me but they thought they'd bubble me down to the obnoxious screeching crazy instead of the funnily insane Lorine! '''Biggest Regret: '''Not making the jury, I was plotting out a 90 minute soliloquy for whoever ended up there and it would've made everyone's year. I just wanted to see them try to edit it down to two minutes. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: 'Marvin Lowe, despite his villainy, for seeing the value in an old kook like me! The best of us can be Villains of the Season, trust me! '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Some guy named James or something that's going to be on this season and screw me over. There's a lot of alumni that don't care for me, but they never did much to me so I would never complain about them like Beatrice Nagley would! '''Why You're Back: '''Uh, you all wanted and needed me back in your lives, right? I couldn't be a failure like I usually am in life, so I had to come back and please all of the fans out there that like to listen to my kooky rambles and half baked puns. And on a more serious note, I love this game and I'm honored to have a second shot and to be considered a fan favorite! ''Corsica'' '''Placement: 12/18 Votes Against: 10 Challenge Wins: 4 Days Lasted: 21 Lorine was an obvious target at the beginning of Corsica. ''Being the oldest castaway, she received votes against her every Tribal Council she attended due to her perceived weakness and her annoyances. This first happened when Beatrice Nagley launched an initiative against her, and then when Marvin Lowe used his idol to save her during a 4-4 tie, eliminating Dave Cullen. This helped her find a majority in her tribe; she was saved because she was seen as an easy shield and number. However, Lorine was voted the weakest on Anzianu at the expansion, and joined Terzu. There, she tried to form a women's alliance with Alondra Sanchez and Kitty Willett against her enemy Keith Howland, but this failed and she was voted off unanimously a few votes short of the merge. Despite not playing the best and annoying some of her castmates in game, Lorine's quirky, lovable, and erratic personality was a favorite of most of the viewers and she was crowned Fan Favorite as well as Most in Need of Redemption. She also became famous for her various one liners. 'Honduras' '''Placement: '''7/20 '''Votes Against: '''0 '''Challenge Wins: '''9 '''Days Lasted: '''32 She was brought back for ''Honduras ''due to her extreme popularity. Due to placing poorly in her first run, Lorine wasn't targeted by the other Favorites and was able to join a majority alliance formed by Pasqual Vargas and Tae Min Kim. She became particularly close with Tae Min and Nick Wilkins. Their alliance dominated throughout the pre-merge, and became the majority alliance after locking down the swing votes at the merge. However, it fell apart at the Final 10 when swing vote Pia Chavez defected to the minority, tying things 5-5 between Pasqual and Cressida Anube. Lorine and Nick flipped on Pasqual on the revote, unwilling to risk going to rocks. This thrust Lorine's alliance into the minority; while Nick assimilated into the majority, Lorine tried to keep bonds with Tae Min and Cerise Slade, the outsiders. She voted with them when they idoled out Christopher Holt, and she helped Tae Min stay in the game over Cerise. Lorine's game came to a tragic end at the Final 7 Immunity Challenge, when she fell and broke her leg. She was unable to continue to compete, and was medically evacuated from the game without a vote against her, quite a feat for this kooky fan favorite. At Final Tribal Council, she gave a very memorable, joke-filled speech and ultimately voted for Nichole Tarquin to win due to empathizing with her speech about working hard as an older woman in the game and thinking she played the best game. '''Career Stats' 'Average Finish: '~10th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''10 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''13 '''Total Days Lasted: '''53Category:12th Place Category:Oldest Castaways Category:Asian American Castaways Category:Survivor: Corsica Category:LGBTQ Castaways Category:Oregon Castaways Category:Pre-mergers Category:Fan Favorite Category:Most in Need of Redemption Category:7th Place Category:Medically Evacuated Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:On Every Tribe Category:Returnees